Captions
Captions are the words describing each dancer's moves in Puppet or Party Master Modes. Note: '''The DLC's captions appear according to which game they are released. '''Example: Funhouse was released as DLC in JD4. Thus, its captions are listed under the Just Dance 4 part. Just Dance Hot n Cold * Pretty Bride * Bridal Bouquet * Bridal Rage * Bridal Boogie * You *Tear It Up * Let Me Pass Can't Get You Out of My Head * Cotton Eye Joe * Western Street * Western Lash DARE * Football Boy * Locker Room * Football Boogie * Silent Fall * Shutout U Can't Touch This * Hitch Home * Hammer Time * Lean * Backstroke * Seatbelt * Happy Hour * Cocktail * Jump and Feel * Sweet Catch * TipToe 'Step By Step' *Dude Dance *Denim Violin *Dude Style *Dungarees 'Surfin' Bird' *Felt Like A Genie 'Pump Up the Jam' *Gangsta Snap *Push Pineapple *Rip It Off *Pec Push 'A Little Less Conversation' *Hot Boy *Crooner *Mustache *Girating Mustache *Macho Lasso * Comb Your Hair * Let Me Hear Ya * Medalion Man * For The Fans I Like To Move It *MC Skater *Sing Everybody 'Jin Go Lo Ba' * Ceremonial Swing * Tribal Samba Funplex * Cheer Snap * Half Time * Elbow Twist * Cheerleader * Voguing Who Let the Dogs Out? *Dog Call *Dog Fight *Beethoven Viva Las Vegas * Viva Sombrero Le Freak *70's *70's Groove *Rolling Clap *Hippie Twist Just Dance 2 'Move Your Feet' *Egyptian Jump *Punch It *C'Mon *Pixel Punch Born To Be Wild * Fear The Wolf Crazy in Love * Just Say NO! * Precious * Raise The Roof Dagomba * Africa Double D.A.N.C.E. * Strong Step * Hopscotch Jump * Happy Dance * Elbow Stomp * Teenage Hops * Skipping Rope * Jump Rope 'It's Raining Men' * Lightning Strike * Lightning Pose * Rain Boots * Snap The Rain Monster Mash * Frankenstein Punch * Frankenstein * No Shoulders 'Rasputin' *Russian Plane *Kazatchok *Russian Bounce *Russian Rumble *Russian Skip * Russian Violin * Russian Hat * Happy Rasputin 'Toxic' * Night Nurse * Nurse Wave 'Walk Like an Egyptian' *Dizzy Isis *Egyptian Walk *Egyptian Slide *Egyptian Statue * Keops Hips 'TiK ToK' * Reaching Up * Duck Dance * Whip It * Whip And Circle * Glider Girl * Arm Pulse * Sweet Stroke 'Firework' * Rainbow * Star Waves * Sun Rise * Circle The Stars * Shoot The Sky * Over You * Why Me 'When I Grow Up' * Posh * Posh Poses * Cutie Pie * Pick And Choose Idealistic * Robot Lock 'Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny)' * Bollywood * Bollywood Circle * Bombay Hips * Bombay Twist * Indian Wave * Darjeeling Express * Calling Ganesh * Pray For Parvati 'Big Girl (You Are Beautiful)' * Froufrou Dance * Butterfly Wings * Milkshake * Candy 'S.O.S' * Hand Flick * Seesaw Song 2 * Winter Walk 'Cosmic Girl' * Cosmic Boogie * Telepathic Transmission * Cosmic Swing * Wonder Girl 'Satisfaction' *Puppet Pulse *Ice Skater *Puppet *Robotic Repeat *Chop It * Robot Speed Up *Puppet Self Control * Crazy Robot Pump Up The Volume * Step From Space Sympathy For The Devil * Praying Devil * Rocking Devil * Play Guitar With The Devil * Claws 'The Power' *Saxophone *Angry Stomp *Strider *Side Slice *Clap Your Hands 'Moving on Up' *Shimmy Queen 'Proud Mary' * Slow Snap 'Funkytown' *Funky Walk *Funky Frog *Funny Frog *Frog On Fire Crazy Christmas * Gifts * Presents * Fighting Santa * Hard Rock Santa * Christmas Seagull * Pony Express * Old Country Just Dance 3 Baby Don't Stop Now * S.O.S. * I'm Stuck [[Boom|'Boom']] * Shake It (JD2015)/Shake Your Booty (JD:CR/JD:CR2) Dun N' Dusted * Corner Jumpin' * Side Pump E.T. * Alien Behaviour (JD2015)/Goat Behavior (JD:CR) Forget You * Side Punches * Side Swing * Snap For You * Classy Snaps * Side Boxing Hey Boy Hey Girl * Purify * Summoning * Witch Doctor * Voodoo * African Punch 'She's Got Me Dancing' * Sparkle 'N' Snap * Nice Guy Serenade * Step In Style * Fashion Snap * Clap Dance 'Let's Go To The Mall' * Crazy Cabaret * Whacking Walk * Push Me Pull Me * Backwards * Mall Drumming * Spank * What Else * Heels 'N' Toes Slide * Double Punch * Dance Of Joy Party Rock Anthem * In Da Pit * Set Fire * Robot Dance * Bounce 'N' Point * Party Wings * Party Lights * Party Climax * Fitness Victory 'Barbra Streisand' Classic *Hips Lock *Wind Up Pony *Side To Side *Watch Out *Just Say No *Clap That Hand Extreme * Techno Break * Techno Slide * No Straining * Techno Lock * Techno Twitch * Free Style * Locking Gonna Make You Sweat * Don't Move * Fast Hands * Running Man 'I Feel Love' * Galaxy Girl * Galaxy Poses 'I Was Made For Lovin' You (The Sweat Version)' *Circular Punch *Let's Sprint 'California Gurls' * Pin-Up Push * Pin-Up Kick * Pin-Up Walk * Crazy Pin-Up * Running Pin-Up * Windscreen Wiper * Lady's Disdain 'What You Waiting For' * Dream Doll * Pull Me * Chosen * Punch 'N' Stomp * No No No! * Headache 'Teenage Dream' * Flirty Dress 'Pump It' * Grap It * Jump This Way * Stir It Up 'Only Girl (In The World)' * Tempo Tap * Glam Swing * Groovy Punches * Groovy Jerk * Walking Wave * Dreaming Girl * Sensual Whip * Strong Girl * Hands Up Land of 1000 Dances *Mississippiensis Aligator 'Jungle Drum' * Dancing Leaf * Rolling Leaf * Falling Leaf Just Dance 4 Aerobics in Space * Supersonic Clap * Superslownic * Supersonic Hands * 'Beauty and a Beat' * Trendy Slide * What's Up * Staggered Waves * Side Beat * Emotion Overdose * For You * Talking To Me? * Knocking Hand * From The Inside * Dig It * Rocker Mime Brand New Start * Walk Like An Explorer * Explorer's Lash 'Call Me Maybe' * Aie Aie Aie * Call Me * Heart Throb * Crazy Walk Cercavo Amore * Peek A Boo * Opera Time * Frau Frau 'Crazy Little Thing' * Future Wave * Future Girl * Futuristic Arms * Point To The Future * Tap 'N' Twist 'Disturbia' * Beat It * Hands Up * Crawl * Fever * Side Claws * Kitty Claws * Monster Claw * Windmill * Dark Feelings * Disturbed Shake Domino * I Feel Crazy * Rock My World * Check My World (JD:CR - For Xbox 360, Xbox One, PS3, and Wii U) Funhouse * Circus Headbang * Pupper Disorder * Circus Cancan * Ground Sorrow * Sexy Harlequin * Joker's Shake * Puppet Shake * Point Up (JD:CR)/Puppet Creek (JD:PAN) 'Good Feeling' Classic * Me, Me and Me * Relax * Good Wave * Pendulum Whip * Shoot Em Up * Dub Step * Jaws * Croco Night * Crazy Walk * Winner *Breadwinner *Crazy Walk Extreme * Techno Tonic * Here And Now * Speeding Up * Power Circle * Heel Jump * Vitamin C Good Girl * Indiana Girl * Hippie Walk Heavy Cross * Violent Walk Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) * Ignore Me * Hit Em Strong * Oops 'Maneater' * Hypnotise * Hypnotic Hands * Push It * Possessed * Hypnotic Slaps * Exorcise * Dark Sun * Mature Catch 'Love You Like a Love Song' * Where Am I * Princess * Sweet Caresses * Crescent Moon * Happy Birthday * Sweet Heartbeat * Day Dreamer * Love You Softly 'Moves Like Jagger' * Wardrobe * Snappy Dress * Bouncer * The Winner * Move Like A Star * Rising Hand * Wind Up Walk * You Want More * Victory * Clawed Walk Never Gonna Give You Up * Cape Dance * Super Snap * Super Whip * Wonder Walk * Wonder Boy * Super Woodpecker * Super Groovy Oh No! * Goofy Pose * Goofy Possession * Goofy Skipping * Goofy Twist * Goofy Spin * Broken Hearted * Happy Hop On The Floor * Glitter Shimmy * Glitter Circle * Glitter Point * Glitter Swing * Great Goodbye * Going Slow * Get Down Baby * Dancefloor * Disco Karma * Pop Fury * Spend Some Glitters * Wake Up Super Bass * Excentric Walk * Harajuku Beauty (JD2015)/Harajuku Girl (JD:CR) * Harajuku Circle 'Superstition' * Soul Clap * Soul Snap * Rolling Hands * Soul Combination * Slide Walk * Retro Running 'Mr. Saxobeat' * Miami Waves * Sunset Swing * Ocean Swing * Beach Combing * Disco Lock Part of Me * Cross Jumpy * Street Waves * Cute Punch 'Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)' * Cyber Poser * Step Back * Light Jumps * Cyber Man * Cyber Run * Cyber Whip * Cyber Circle * Cyber Style * Rest A Little So Glamorous * Be The Wind * Glamorous Shake 'So What' * Rock Chick * Tear It Up * Angry Girl * Rock Star * Punching Mill * Rock Puncher * Ready To Fight * Angry Teen Umbrella * Dance Hall Diva * Rainy Loop With An Umbrella * Dance With My Umbrella We R Who We R * I'm The Future * Futuristic Cross We No Speak Americano * Gomina Pumps * Skiing Back Again * Treadmill * Crooked Slide * Tempo Touch * Rolling Punch 'What Makes You Beautiful (Extreme)' * Headbang * Wing It Wild Wild West (Extreme) * Outlaw Hitch * Wanted * Texas Jig * Sheriff * Western Snap 'You Make Me Feel...' * Wake Up Mind * Hips Shake * Cute Girl Just Dance 2014 Applause Classic * Elegant Shadow Alternate * Crazy Theatre Troublemaker * All For Me * Charleston * Selfish * Slider It's You Classic * Hammer * Rubber Legs * Slid Pointing * Point Finger * Finger Rhythm Sweat *Wide Circles *Shake It *Brace Yourself * Retro Clap [[Danse (Pop Version)|'Danse']] * Orchestra * Western Violin * Smashing Down * Clean Up *Prisoner .#thatPOWER (Extreme) * Power * Heart Beat * Cyber Punch * Cyborg Balance * Future Go Back * Powered Circle * Cyborg Waves * Future Wave * Future Push 'Starships' * Smart Lolita * Overpowered Mill * Cheery Jump * Girly Walk * Cute Kicks * Rolling For You * Model Walk * Modeling * Running Weird 'I Kissed a Girl' * Rebel Girl * Energetic Girl * Point The Sky * Rolling Sides Sweat * Side Punch * Knee Punch * Fit My Knees 'Fine China' Classic * Oh la la * Dust * Baby Extreme * Pretencious * Snap The Rythme The Love Boat * Side Push * Watch It * Groovy Crooner * Sweat Chic * For You 'Gentleman' Classic * Monkey Buns * Nice To Meet You * Dance Like a Fool * Men Exclusive * Stupid Balance Sweat * Cheerleader's Shake * Pom Pom Swing * Follow The Rhythm * Pom Pom Run * Cheerleading Pound The Alarm (Extreme) * God Spell 'The Other Side' * Cross Face * Groovy Plane * Scales Walk * Epic Dancing * Charismatic Punch * Epic Muscles What About Love * Elbow Dance * Look At My Elbows * Slow Motion Boy 'Rock n' Roll' *Rock You *Curling In Love 'Where Have You Been' Classic * Ember Walk * Calling The Flames * Crossfire * Burning Punches * Waving Salamander * Sharp Hands * Exorcism * Tribal TipToe Extreme * Tribal Pulse * Catch The Sun * Where Are You? * African Shoulders I Will Survive * Zombie Music * Both Directions * Limb By Limb * Tired Zombie * Zombie Walk * Zombie Feed * Zombie's Meal 'She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)' * Earthquake * Frozen Walk * Icy Shards * Drama Queen * Ice Punch * Ice Quake Feel So Right * Street Charm * Urban Waves * Shake Vibes * Snake Vibes * Check My Style * Feel So Street Feel This Moment * Spring Wings * Wake Me Up * Shake It Down * Cross Cross Follow The Leader Classic * Follow Me * Follow My Rhythme * Sexy Pumps * Fire Strength * Sexy Tiptoe * Sexy Wipe * Come With Me * Sweat * Fitness Punch * Intense Jumps * Serious Fitness * Cardio Lunge Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) * Clap Shake Night * Take It Or Leave It Wild * Wild Punch * Come Fight * Tiger Claws Isidora * Silly Foot Sexy And I Know It * Sexy Shakes * Sexy Mill * You Know Me * Shuffling Workout * Insane Fitness * Weird Fitness * Look My Hair * Look My Swag Just Dance Classic *Just Walk *Tortured Walk * Claws Balance Sweat * Punk Smash María Classic * For You You And You * Salsa Man Sweat * Let's Samba * Slow Samba Wake Me Up *Electro Country American Girl * Crazy Party * Shake Up Star * Calm Down Road * Shake Up Star * Clean And Shoulder * Double Shoulders Can't Hold Us * It's Me * I'm Out * Pirate Bowrate's Bow * Pirate's Curse Safe and Sound *Stylish *Crazy Girl Don't You Worry Child * Dark Kid * Black Light Cross * Neon Light Distress DançandoDançando * Que Calor Kiss You (Sweat) * Snow Rolling Waking Up in Vegas * Lose Mind * Shiny Girl [[I Need Your Love|'I Need Your Love']] * Pump Up Sound * Release Me * Hand Middle Beat Can't Get Enough * Hippie Ragga * Hippie Punch * Hippie Fight * Teenage Dance One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks) * Run Run Boy * Hear Me * Rumble * Look At You Just Dance Wii U Tell Your World Dance My Generation *Catwaling Man Electric Boy Just Dance 2015 Summer *Enjoy The Day Walk This Way Old School *Happy Hop *Air Guitar Diamonds *Bright Circles Happy ' * Happy Pushes * Jump Of Joy 'It's My Birthday (Bollywood) * Try Bollywood Love Me Again *Too Cool For You *Elegant Lock Problem * Ragga Pumps * Grab Like a Cat Kiss Kiss * My Sweetheart * Experimental Life * Super Climax Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing * Afican Queen * Afican Whip [[Never Can Say Goodbye|'Never Can Say Goodbye']] * Disco Mill * Disco Drama Built For This * Fashionable Shake [[The Fox|'The Fox']] Classic (Lead) * Fox Caress * Flying Fox Just Dance College Ruled Holla At The DJ *Ballerina Twist *DJ Queen *Pump Up the Love *Mrs. Pussycat *Henrietta Pussycat *Human Benefits *I Don't Give a Meow-Meow Since U Been Gone Rude *Crazy Penguin *Icy Night Extreme *Sweaty Girl *I Am So Freaking Out? *Shuffle Workout Girl *Splashed Me *Endless Shuttle Night *Sparkling Sphere *Blabberwocky Girl Got Your Back *Swagger *Man with a God The Gummy Twist (Fatboy Slim Remix) *Bad Incompetence *Incompetence Girl *Incompetence Twist Red Marilyn Monroe Curiosity 24 Hours The Way Life Used To Be Black Balloon Call It Whatever Move B***h (Chick Version) Dancin' the Cowgirl Twirl Wrong Side of Heaven *Magician *Hat *Local Magic Hat Wiggle Who's Laughing Now This is How We Do Royals Turn Down for What Knowing Me, Knowing You *Monkey Dance *Street Step *Disco Fighting (JD2014)/Kung Fu Disco (JD:CR) All About That Bass Talk That Talk Clint Eastwood *Oppara Dupa *Crazy Fatigue *Doting High *Doting Low *Sexy Female Backstabber All I Ever Wanted *Get Me Up *Get Me Down *Joka's Spell *Dream Traveler (JD:CR)/Empire Dream (JD:CR2/JD:PAN) *Klonoa's Dream (JD:CR/JD:PAN)/Catch It (JD:UP) BO$$ Counting Stars *Shake & Grab * Nagada Sang Dhol Baaje Tennis Court Here We Go Again Give Them What They Ask For Smile Open Your Heart Run Dem Boyz Extreme Fancy Feel So Close Sweat Beat It Thank You Till I Collapse * 2AM in the Morning * Dizzy Sound Billie Jean Cold Shoulder Sexy Lady PS3 Exclusive: Come with Me Now (Note: Enter Left Stick Down, Press X to enter, When Activate Complete on your PS Vita, Enter "Just Dance College Ruled 1, and 2) *Attacking in the Thief *Foxy Lady Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) Jingle Bells + Upside Down * Snow Time * Offering Glitters * Christmas Rythme * Magic Arms * Merry Christmas 'Beta Wolf Just Dance College Ruled 2 Don't Drop That Thun Thun *Weight Loss *Shiny Girl *Shake Your Body *MC Girl *Cute Girl *Bum Pumps *Squat It Down *Stay Straight *Chicken Dance *Sexy Booty Shake *Diving Down Just Dance College Ruled 3: Party All Night Stay The Night * Calling The Volcano This Don't Impress Me Much Offical Choreography *Dance Like a Cake *Micey Girl *That's A Big Part *For Me Baby Just Do It *What Ever? *Beautiful Twist With A Broom Dance *No, No, No, No, No, No, No?! *Too Untraceable 'The Cisco Kid' *One More Day 'Wasted' 'Just Dance College Ruled 4: Showtime All Night' 'Show Me (You Really Love Me)' 'The Impression That I Get' *Bolsters *Delicate Boy Category:Just Dance 2 Category:Just Dance 3 Category:Just Dance 4 Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Just Dance 2015 Category:Miscellaneous Category:Just Dance Category:Game Features Category:Ubisoft